Hate Me  George Weasley Oneshot
by Ethereal Synchronicity
Summary: Another unhappy oneshot from my old Quizilla


**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head**

**Been crawlin' like a cochroach Leavin' babies in my bed**

**Droppin' little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone**

**Playin' Movies in my head that make a porno feel like home**

A red headed man sat on a couch with tears sliding down his cheeks. "Get over it George, she died three years ago,and he died four months ago." a teen, with red hair said, standing by the door of the messy room. "No, Ron, I can't just get over it! She was the love of my fucking life and He was my twin brother!" George screamed at his younger brother, not hiding the fact that he was crying again. Ron narrowed his eyes at his older brother brother, "You're pitiful, George, he was my brother and she was my friend too" he said before shutting the door. George gazed up at the picture of him and a girl with brown and blonde hair. They were kissing and Fred had took a surprise picture of them after which he had been chased around the Hogwarts campus. The three had been best friends back then, back before the mistake that took Courtney, and the tragedy that ended Fred's life.

**There's a burning a burning in my pride**

**A nervous bleeding in my brain**

**And I'll sew pieces all I want for you**

**Will you never call again**

**And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face**

**will you never try to reach me**

George grew cold and he covered himself with the T-shirt quilt he and courtney had made together, as he ran his hands over its uneven stitches, he remembered how he and Courtney first met, and how they got together.

_It was a hot day and the Griffindors were having a picnic to celebrate the quidditch match they'd won against Slytherin. Everyone had dressed in casual clothes for the event and the Weasley twins were running around in Red T-shirts and faded blue jeans. Oliver Wood was chatting with a group of girls about quidditch and his sister, Courtney, was coming to their rescue. "Oliver Wood if you don't stop harrassing those girls I'll break your broomstick!" She yelled and the boy gulped in fear. Fred and George were close enough to hear her threat and they both collapsed on the ground in hysterical laughter. "Sorry girls, Ollie is a bit insane" She told the gruop with a smile and they thanked her before running off. "Hello, I'm Fred""And I'm George""Who are you?"The Weasley Twins asked and Courtney smiled at them. "I'm Courtney Wood" She said with a smile, "So you're the infamous pranksters, The Weasley twins?" George bowed and kissed her hand, causing a small blush to spread over the girl's face. "At your service!" He said happily and Courtney giggled, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Fred, George, what are you doing to my sister?" Oliver bellowed, running towards the trio. Courtney stuck her leg out and he tripped, landing on his face in front of them._

_"Aww, you always ruin our fun! George was seducing your sister so that she would willingly succumb to a threesome." Fred said and both George and Courtney turned bright red. "What the hell?" Courtney laughed, "I suppose the heat does make people crazy, expecially you gingers!" "Hey! I resent that!" George said and he began to chase the girl, Fred soon followed and they left a confused Oliver on the ground. George tackled Courtney to the ground and they rolled down a hill until they reached the edge of the forbidden forest. "Shit, Ginger, your shirt's ripped!" Courtney exclaimed as they stood, "Bloody Hell, yours is too!" George exclaimed and Courtney looked down. It was ripped right down the middle. "Shit, how am I going to cover this up till I get to the building?" She said and George smirked, "I have an idea" "What are y-" Before she could finish George had scooped her up and was running towards the castle. "Hey Oliver, I'm going to rape your sister!" He yelled and Courtney playfully hit him on the back of his head. She waved to Oliver and laughed as they disappeared into the building. Fred carried her to the common room and she took of her ripped shirt, leaving her in a black tank top. "Take of your shirt," she commanded and George looked at her in confusion. "You know we weren't serious about that group rape thing, right?" He asked and Courtney laughed as she pulled a small box from under the couch. "Of course, plus, you can't rape the willing!" She replied, blushing. George's face fell at her comment and he felt like he would cry."Oh, you like fred." He deadpanned. "No! Anyway... I wanted you to take your shirt off so that we could start a T-shirt quilt. Each shirt holds a memory. Usually couples do this but.." Courtney trailed of and George's face lit up with an idea. "How about You become my girlfriend then? I hate to break traditions." He said and Courtney threw her arms around his neck, "now that's an offer, I just can't refuse."_

**I'm sober now for three whole months**

**It's one accomplishment that you helped me with**

**The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again**

**And in my sick way I wanna thank you for holding my head up late at night**

**While I was busy Waging Wars on myself you were trying to stop the fight**

George picked at the stiches, too busy remembering things to pay attention to anything going on around him. He was thinking about the time he had decided not to do pranks that involved explosives after something had happened to Courtney.

_George, Fred, and Courtney were sitting in detention for disrupting potions,___**_again_**_. "Sorry for dragging you into this,hun" George said and Courtney just smiled. They had been going steady for a year and things were perfect between them. But unbeknownst to George, everything else wasn't like that for Courtney. "Nah, it's fine. I get to spend more time with you!" She said with a smile and Fred gagged. "I'm here too ya know!" He said and George stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous!" At that moment the sound of fireworks echoed in the potions room and Courtney screamed in pain. Two bottle rockets had embedded themselves in her left arm and leg, undoubtedly causing her extreme pain. "I'll take her to the hospital wing!" George said, picking Courtney up with no effort whatsoever. He ran up many flights of stairs and at this point, his speed was coming from adrenaline. He pushed Draco Malfoy out of his path and ignored his younger brother's cries of confusion. All that was going through his mind was, "Courtney is hurt, and she needs help now" He finally made it to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey looked up, "Yes?" She asked as George placed Courtney on a bed, "She was hit in the leg and arm by a firecracker!" He said, distress clear in his voice. "Well, dear boy no need to be so worried she'll be fine! The most that will be wrong is a slight limp!" Madam Pomfrey said before walking over to the girl who had passed out from shock. She removed her jacket and her eyes widened, "Oh dear" "What happened? Will she be okay? Does she need surgery?" George asked, jumping up from his seat. "No, no. Are you her boyfriend, George Weasley?" Madam pomfrey asked and George nodded, "You need to see this." George walked over and looked at Courtney's arms, and what he saw alarmed him. Carved deeply into her skin, was " George Weasley; something mum can't take away " and, "Broken skin for a healing heart". Madam Pomfrey Directed him back to his chair and attempted to heal the cuts but they had been charmed to last until a certain event happened. She healed where the firecrackers had hit her and Courtney woke up, only to realize that her jacket was missing. "Where's my jacket?" She asked and George held it up, sadness in his eyes. "George..." She whispered softly and Madam Pomfrey stood, "I'll be back in ten minutes. I need to pick up some herbs." She said before scurrying out of the room. "Why?" George asked, pointing towards the many scars that morbidly decorated Courtney's arms. "It helps with the pain of my situation" Courtney said. "So being with me causes you pain?" George asked angrily and Courtney jumped up only to scream in pain, " ARGH! No! My situation with my family! You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me!" George helped her sit down and he took a seat beside her, "So why not just talk to me?" He asked and Courtney sighed. "You're always so happy, nad having so much fun pranking people. I didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who only talked about their problems and made their boyfriends' lives a living hell" George took Courtney's hands and looked into her eyes, "You could never be that kind of girl, I love you and I want to know what's going on with you. If you stop cutting. I'll stop pranking people" He said and Courtney's eyes widened, " No! Don't do that! You love pranking, and I love how happy it makes you!" She said. "But you got hurt because of it" Fred reasoned. Courtney shook her head, " But I'm fine!" "What if you weren't though? What if you got seriously injured?" George asked, pulling Courtney into a hug, " what would I do without you?" "How about you just don't use explosives?" Courtney asked and George smiled, "Great idea"_

_It had been three days since the incident and it was four o' clock in the morning. Courtney was having a minor case of insomnia so she slowly walked down the stairs to the Griffindor Common room, limping slightly. Where she saw George staring into the fire. "I'm so sorry" He whispered and Courtney slid onto his lap, "For what?" She asked and George looked up in shock. "Oh; I'm just feeling guilty about that incident three days ago."__Courtney hugged him, "There's no need to! You need to stop letting it hand over your head like that!"_

**You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate**

**You made me compliment myself when it was way to hard to take**

**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind**

**And do what ever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**

**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave**

**Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made**

**And like a baby boy I never was a man**

**{ }Until I saw your blue eyes cry, and I held your face in my hands { }**

George pulled the blanket closer to his body as he wondered why he hadn't just left Courtney and saved her a bit of Emotional Trouble. But then he remembered one time when Courtney had needed his love desperately. Love that he still had for her now.

_Courtney had run upstairs to the boys dorms and ran into the room George slept in without knocking. She collapsed in front of him and began crying. "My grandmother. is dead" She whispered and George pulled her into a comforting hug. He sat down on his bed and held her as she let out all of her sorrowful emotions. She looked at him and he felt a pang of hurt. Her beautiful blue eyes looked son different. They were lacking the sparkle they usually held, and to see it missing was horrible. "I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not. But what I will say is that I love you, and I'll try to help you get through this." George said Courtney smiled sadly and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, and I love you too" She whispered_

**And I fell down screaming,"make it go away!"**

**Just make a smile come back and shine like it used to be**

**And then she whispers, "how could you do this to me**

George was never sure exactly what happened before Courtney Died, but he did know that she had slit her wrists.

_George entered his room and he wanted to die. Courtney was in the corner with the word "sorry" carved deeply into her wrist. He felt his heart shatter into uncountable peices and he just wanted to give up and die right there. But he knew that Courtney wouldn't want that. So he didn't, he would just live and love a dead girl._

_Two years and eight years later George was battling deatheaters at Hogwarts. A scream was heard and fred fell beside him. George immediately crouched down at his side and grabbed his hand. "I'll tell Courtney you miss her... And she says, that she loves you" Fred whispered and a few tears fell from George's eyes. "You can't die! It's not fair." "Death isn't fair"_

George stood from the couch and made his way to a cabinet. He pulled to items out and walked outside to his car. once inside he drove to a cemetary and stepped out, bringing the items with him. First he stopped at Fred's grave and placed a flower that squirted water on it. Then he pulled the second item out of his back and placed it on Courtney's grave. It was a rose in a vase. The entire thing was made out of razor blades, and George had made it himself, he looked at Courtney's grave and fell onto his knees in pain.

**Are you sleeping, are you dreaming, if you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?**

George Weasley died of a heart attack at the age of twenty. People say that when he was found, he had a smile on his face and he was laying on a plot of land in between the graves of Courtney Wood, and Fred Weasley. The place where he had chosen, days before, to be his grave.

{ } -Okay, so this line was the only reason I picked this song!


End file.
